Talk:List of Female Let's Players
you need to add a few more semi-popular female let's players hercrabbiness (4,234 subs)- she's got a nice, soft soothing voice known for her Sierra Let's Plays- especially the ones she did with Lateblt. She's recently doing Hatoful Boyfriend, but her best ones are Laura Bow series, Quest for Glory IV with Lateblt. Takarifreak (10,000 subs)- real life friends with Luchajin. Best known for her co-op LPs with Luchajin in the King's Quest 4 and 6 LPs; currently doing Final Fantasy 9. Ladygilwen (2,330?) is a female German Let's Player, she's known for her stumbling on English whenever she comes across phrases in game she doesn't undestand, since it is not her mother tongue. She is currentl LPing Final Fantasy I. She best known for her Resident Evil LPs. : Due to the already large and ever growing number of Let's Players it's impossible for us to know about every person that could be added to the list. Because of this we generally rely on either that person or fans of that person to add them. Inutsu (talk) 16:08, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Additionally, including a link to the channel would help make it a lot easier/faster to add them in, especially if we're giving them their own articles. ⇒SWATJester Son of the Defender 13:01, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Little Katie Brand new let's player with current videos of L.A. Noire, Super Meat Boy, and Battleblock Theater. She is 27 years old and has a really raunchy sense of humor. She is an animal trainer in real life and has published articles about training parrots. Three female lets players to be added https://www.youtube.com/user/Cloudvp/ "Cloud" is an American letsplayer who seems to lean toward JRPGs, dungeon crawlers, and retro games as well as pokemon. She is super engaging and her commentary is never lacking in substance or quanitity. She brings humor as well as a heavy knowledge and love of gaming to her channel. https://www.youtube.com/user/CharlemagneGames/ "Char" is another America letsplayer but she focuses more on indie horror and indie comedic games (whether they're intentionally funny or not). She has the demeanor of a 12 year old boy but the mouth of a sailor and most of her commentary is lighthearted and humorous with the occasional feels trip in there. https://www.youtube.com/user/AlehamoraLegend/ Aleha Mora is a Spanish lets player. She seems to play more series games than anything else (i.e The Walking Dead, Game of Thrones, The Last of Us: Left Behind. She speaks very softly but has a potty mouth. Although Aleha has just started, her video quality is good and her commentary itself is fairly entertaining. 09:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Spazternaught Spazternaught (May or Spaz) is a 26 year old quirky Latina Let's Player currenly residing in San Diego, CA. She plays Indie, Flash and Steam games at the moment. As her channel grows, she is expanding on her equipment, as well as her gaming portfolio. Channel started on 1/9/2015. Seri the pixel biologist is another one She plays minecraft with her friends "the caff cast" creating a large zoo. She also does zoo tycoon as well. As well as her video gaming she does educational videos on animals. She is a relitvly new youtube starting a year ago -2013-2014- and she isn't well known. 14:57, March 22, 2015 (UTC) List of Male Let's Players? I think this article is a brilliant idea, and I'd love to see it branch out to other demographics. Anyone able to help compile a list? :Why do we need a list of male LPers? I don't see the benefit. First, there is a reason specifically why there is a list of Female LPers -- to help them be found by those specifically looking for female LPers in a male-dominated genre. That problem does not exist for males; they already dominate the LP world such that one generally assumes an LPer is going to be male in the first place. So, there's no benefit there, and thus we'd have an entirely new, massive and unwieldy list to maintain (one that will become even more difficult to maintain and monitor than the Female LPer list, again, due to sheer numbers). ⇒SWATJester Shoot Blues, Tell VileRat! 04:52, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I see that. Why not just add a gender tag on the main let's player list and transfer those over there? That'd be considerably less unwieldy than this. Could even include other gender tags, there are more than two of them, after all, and a lot of people would appreciate that. 06:04, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::That seems reasonable. Do you mean just as another column in the table? ⇒SWATJester Shoot Blues, Tell VileRat! 14:52, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :